The Smile of His Heroine
by RandomDream
Summary: He always was observant. He was eleven when he first met her, bushy hair and all. Unusual Pairing. Hermione. Book Compatible.


This… just popped into my head

I own nothing of Harry Potter, except my DVDs and my copies of the series.

Some facts may be wrong…

* * *

**THE S M I L E OF HIS HEROINE  
**

He was 11 when he first saw her. She was muggle-born, just like him. Even though he was putting most of his attentions to the Harry Potter, he still saw the red-haired best friend, he still saw her.

She wasn't pretty like his cousin was, but she looked nice, bushy hair and all.

But then Harry started to speak, so he got his camera and snapped.

...

The next time he saw her up close, she was in the hospital bed, like him. She was protesting to Madam Pomfrey, she wanted to get to Harry and Ron.

He would have listened more, because he wanted to know if she was allowed to go to the feast or not, and he also wanted to know what happened to Harry Potter.

But then sleep took him, and he knew no more.

...

He was on his way to the end of the year feast when he saw her again. He guesses that she was let out too, just like him. He would have had run to make his presence known to him, but he doesn't. Instead he watches her.

He watches her as she greets Nearly Headless Nick (he greets him too), and he settles down as she hugs Harry Potter and greets Ron.

The feast ended, and summer came­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

He was unsure if he really saw her, so preoccupied was he with his brother's sorting. Maybe it wasn't her, but he thinks she is, when a girl entered with Harry Potter, just as the feast and eating began.

...

He began to concentrate on his studies, wanting to be a good example to his brother. He started hanging out with some of his other year mates, not only those in his house. He and Ginny spent time together too, and he thinks she's a nice girl, even if You-Know-Who did posses her.

He hasn't seen her for a while, so maybe that's why he's always waiting for something to happen.

...

The next time he saw her, she was running flustered down the Charm Corridor. He was a bit more confused; didn't he just see her going down the North Tower?

He doesn't mind that, and instead focuses on her appearance. Slightly dishevelled from running, and carrying a load of books, He thinks she's beautiful.

He's going to bring his camera down here next week.

…

He saw her at the quidditch field too, always running to Harry Potter after each game.

He takes a picture of it every time, though he doesn't know why.

* * *

The golden trio always amazed him, and come his third year, he's amazed even more.

There's this Triwizard Tournament, and her best friend joins. He means Harry Potter.

He isn't sure when or how, but he does remember one thing related to the submission of aspiring contestants' name.

She was there, holding a book, being teased by the twins, and surrounded by the blue flame's glow…

He regrets that he didn't take his camera with him.

...

For some reason, He never saw her again closely. He heard she looked beautiful in the Yule Ball, and he feels sad because he wasn't even there.

He hopes that the next time, he'll see her.

* * *

The next time he saw her, it was already two months into the school year. He noticed her before in the Welcoming Feast, but she was on the other end of the table.

This time though, he sees her watching her best friends in an unexciting game of chess.

For the first time, he approaches her. He speaks nothing as he sits down next to her, and so does she. They just sit, watching the game and each other.

...

It was in the Hog's Head that he saw her next. Harry Potter was speaking boldly on wanting to fight, while she was watching with a slight, yet proud, smile on her face.

He thinks that he likes this smile, and promises that it would be directed at him some time in the future.

...

He didn't think his promise would be fulfilled, but he was wrong.

He thinks she must be the most powerful witch he has ever seen, and when she smiles at him when he did something right at DA, he was more than being just flattered.

He promised to do everything better, if only to see her smile in his mind again.

* * *

It's different now. The wizarding world is in chaos, and he has O.W.L.S coming up. So many things have changed, and he can't keep up.

He thinks, though, that behind his changing world, there's always her. She's there, his constant, and he's happy because of that.

...

Next time he saw her, it was in the corridor to the Potions dungeon. She was dressed beautifully, in the arms of Cormac McGlaggen. He doesn't trust him, though, but then again, he doesn't trust himself sometimes either.

He certainly didn't trust or even know himself, when, in the chance that she nodded and briefly smiled at him before passing, he felt something fluttering in his stomach.

He also didn't know himself when his face broke into a smile.

* * *

He finds that he's not that happy anymore.

He concluded that as his constant wasn't there anymore. He shouldn't feel like Ginny, now that Harry Potter was gone, but he does.

He feels like there's a part of him gone, and that something as trivial as slashes inflicted on him couldn't compare to this hurt.

His camera lay unnoticed on the floor.

...

It was late at night when he thought of her again.

He feels troubled by the fact that he feels lonely without her. He thinks that it's wrong, that she took part of him through simple smiles, and that he gave a part of him to her unknowingly, just by watching her.

He doesn't regret watching her, taking pictures of her because right now, it's his only proof that he had another life somewhere, a life where there weren't wizards and danger, a life where his purpose was to study and to watch her.

Things change, and he's older. What might have been love is now just a memory, a memory to strengthen him… because he needs to protect his brother, himself, and his heart.

She's Harry Potter's best friend, his heroine. She laughed and cried, and sat around. She gave him hope and fortitude.

And until he can finally see her again, her pictures would be enough­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After a long wait, he finally saw her. She was dirty, and she was recounting events of a flight on a dragon, and of their need to find that diadem.

He knows that a camera would have caused trouble bringing, so he contentedly imprints her face and appearance to his mind.

She was still beautiful.

…

He never saw her in reality after that. But he did see her nod, her face, her appearance and last of all her slight, yet proud, smile as a green light enfolded him, as he died with his own smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks.

It's the little things that matter, the smiles and the nods.

They empower us in dark times, even until the very end.

Review, please. Or something.


End file.
